Save Me
by CRene
Summary: Maxie's friends and family try to save her from a tragic mistake that could cost her life and those she cares about most.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Save Me

Author: CRene

Rating: PG

Summary: Maxie's friends and family try to save her from a tragic mistake.

Pairing: Levi/Maxie, Nathan/Maxie, Mac/Felicia, Spinelli/Maxie

**Chapter One**:

Maxie sat in the passenger seat looking out the window into the dark abyss of her life. She couldn't believe she had left her family and friends behind once again. So much had happened the past twenty-four hours that she wondered if she had another mistake.

"Maxie, you do not want that negativity around your aura," Levi told her grabbing her hand while he drove down the winey road.

"I know; I just don't know why we couldn't stay in Port Charles?"

"Because we need to celebrate our marriage in a place with no negativity, just the two of us and nature," Levi explained as he turned left onto the dirt road that led to the secluded cabin miles away from Port Charles.

Maxie looked over to Levi squeezing his hand. He had helped her get over losing Georgie, her sweet daughter named after her dear sister who had passed away a few years ago. Losing her only daughter to the man she was once going to marry was bad enough the first time, but when Spinelli moved to Seattle was the nail in the coffin to her.

"How much farther, Levi," Maxie wondered looking back outside the window to her empty soul.

She knew why she married Levi, but it wasn't for love or was it? She didn't love him like she had loved Spinelli when they were going to marry. She thought about it over and over. Did she love Levi? Or was she just grateful to him for bringing her out of her depression? She kept reliving the conversations she had with Detective Nathan West, her roommate. He kept telling her that Levi had been setting him up from the beginning; calling the judge about Nathan lying and even going as far as calling immigration on himself.

"Levi, do you love me," Maxie asked not looking over at him.

"I would have gotten deported, Maxie."

"That isn't an answer, Levi."

"It was your idea to get married."

"I know," Maxie replied crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Where are we going again?"

"I found us a cabin to use for the next few days until we can figure out where to go next," Levi explained remembering the moment he found out about the empty cabin.

They continued to drive for another six miles with Maxie just staring outside trying to replay every moment of the past few weeks in her head. Was Nathan right? Did she really know Levi well enough to marry him? Was he being deported a big enough reason to marry him? She turned towards Levi when he made a left turn down another dirt road.

In Port Charles, Detective Nathan West walked into the bar hoping to drown his sorrows. He knew that it was over; he had lost the woman he adored. No matter what he did now, he couldn't save the woman who had stolen his heart.

"Nathan, it isn't over," his partner at the PCPD, Detective Dante Falconeri said walking behind him into the bar.

"She married him, even when I asked her to wait another forty-eight hours," Nathan sulked.

"What would another forty-eight hours do?"

"Mac went to someone called the Jackal for help, saying something that if anyone could find dirt on someone it would be him," Nathan explained sitting down at the bar waving his hand at the waitress.

"The Jackal is Spinelli, the father to Maxie's daughter."

Nathan could not believe what he was hearing. Nathan wasn't good enough to save Maxie, so Mac went to her ex to prove what scum Levi was. He would never measure up to the Jackal; he could never give Maxie what she wanted most – her child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the feedback, it is greatly appreciated. I am loving Nathan and Maxie lately on the show, and this is my way of telling a story that has so many scenarios.**

**Chapter Two**:

Maxie stepped into the cabin behind Levi. She could not believe what she had walked into! She had married a man she barely knew; a man who would have been deported if it wasn't for her. Why? Levi walked farther into the darkened cabin leaving Maxie alone that is what Maxie had felt-alone.

Suddenly there was light into the cabin and Maxie felt the light herself. She replayed the moments in her head only six hours ago when Nathan had asked her, begged, her to wait for him. He wouldn't tell her why she had to wait, just to wait for him. Wait another forty-eight hours for him, why? She knew that he had feelings for her, but he wouldn't admit it. What would another forty-eight hours prove? She could tell in Nathan's eyes that his heart was broken when she told him no. She was going to go through with another marriage for all the wrong reasons.

"Maxie, earth to Maxie," Levi announced waving his hand in front of her. "Would you like me to start a fire?"

"Sure, that's fine, Levi," she replied walking farther into the cabin. To the right there were two doors then the small kitchen, and to the left was the living area with the couch and fireplace. It was a very rustic cabin that had not been used in months by the pile of dust piled upon the furniture.

Maxie opened the first door to reveal the smallest bathroom she had ever seen, but it at least had a tub she could soak in. She closed the door and opened the next door where the bedroom was with its full size bed. Suddenly she got chills remembering that she would have to sleep next to Levi, the man she had just married. She couldn't understand why she was beginning to feel creepy out by the man she had been sleeping with the past few months.

"I'll go out and get some firewood," Levi stated leaving Maxie alone in the cabin.

Maxie stood in the doorway between the living area and the bedroom and her mind drifted to the times of Nathan standing before her shirtless. She could not stop thinking of the time Nathan and her were handcuffed together and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Nathan," she whispered.

She did not notice Levi standing behind her or the look of disgust on his face. He would make her forget her former roommate if it was the last thing he did. Maxie walked into the darkened bedroom rubbing her hand across the comforter covering the bed. She thought for a moment what it would be like to be in bed with Nathan. She couldn't believe she was thinking of Nathan rescuing her from Levi. What had Levi done to her to make her doubt him? Was Nathan right when it came to Levi?

In Port Charles, Nathan was finishing his second beer ordering a third one, when his cell phone rang interrupting him.

"Detective West," Nathan answered without the spark in his voice that he the past few months being close to Maxie.

"Nathan, its Mac. Where's Maxie," Mac asked with urgency in his voice.

"It's too late, Mac, she left a couple of hours ago after marrying Dunkelman."

"It's never too late. We are only a couple of hours from landing in Port Charles. We found the evidence to prove that Levi is after more than a green card."

"She hasn't been seen since she left for the courthouse. I don't know what to do," Nathan stated nodding his head no to the bartender.

Nathan heard Mac overlay the message to someone else then a breath and suddenly a voice he didn't recognize.

"Go to the Commissioner and tell her we need a ping off the cell tower of Maxie's location. We should be able to locate her that way," the male voice ordered. "Don't waste another moment, Detective; Maxie's life is in danger."

Nathan shook his head trying to focus and sober up at the same time. He knew now that Maxie needed him. He disconnected the phone call, put a few bucks down for the beers, and turned away from the bar.

"Nathan, what's going on," Dante wondered.

"Mac got the evidence and its worse than I thought; Maxie could lose her life, if I don't find her in time."

"Let's go," Dante responded instantly seeing the disapproval in Nathan's face.

"I can't ask you to help me."

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering. You have to remember Maxie gave me Rocco, and she's Lulu's best friend. I owe her," he explained also throwing some money on the counter of the bar and following Nathan out of the Floating Rib.

It only took Nathan and Dante eight minutes to get back to the station and locate their boss, Commissioner Anna Devane. Nathan explained the situation with Maxie and how Mac went to Damien Spinelli for help.

"Why should I help you, Detective," Anna questioned knowing the answer but hoping Nathan would finally admit his true feelings.

"Maxie has been through enough the past year, Commissioner. She doesn't deserve Dunkelman hurting her because I could not get to her in time," Nathan stated, "plus she is part of your family, ma'am."

"Yes, but what is she too you," Anna asked standing up from her desk. "I can't go using police equipment on a whim. We have to have a valid reason."

"Ma'am, please," Dante responded trying to help the situation. "We could be wasting valuable time."

"Yes, we could, Detective Falconeri," Anna stated walking around the desk to stand in front of Nathan. "You came in here not very long ago, claiming that Doctor Silas Gray tried to kill your sister, and you were wrong. What if you are wrong about Mr. Dunkelman?"

"If I am wrong, then…," Nathan stammered for seconds. "I will turn in my badge. If I am right though, Maxie can be rid of this cetin for good."

"Which will send Maxie to your arms, right," Anna quietly said to Detective West. "I need a valid reason."

"Commissioner, Maxie is my friend and former roommate. I would give my life for her if that is what it takes to bring Dunkelman down."

"I am ordering you to tell me why Maxie is so important to you," Anna demanded.

Nathan took in a deep breath closing his eyes for a second then letting out the breath and opening his eyes to stare directly at his superior.

"Because I love her, ma'am," he admitted.

"That is what I thought, Detective. Now let's go find Ms. Jones and this Dunkelman character."

The three of them left her office heading towards the technology office where they could triangulate Maxie's last location.


	3. Chapter 3

******Thank you once again for all of the feedback. It is greatly appreciated; real life sort of got in the way with a new job and then coming home and spending the time with my daughters and husband. Hopefully I will have a new chapter posted sooner. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

Maxie laid there next to Levi in bed her naked body next to his. She had gone through the motions of consummating the marriage with Levi, but her heart was not in it. Now she laid there with her back towards him and a single tear coming down her cheek. It had been three hours since they had arrived at the cabin; the cabin that did not have any of the amenities she had been used to; the ones she had loved so much. She did not want to be here, she wanted to be anywhere but her, and with anyone but Levi.

Maxie got up from the bed making sure she did not wake the sleeping Levi. Wrapping a blanket around her naked body, she walked out of the bedroom to the living room. Grabbing the fire poker, she poked at the fire that Levi had started over an hour ago. With a few pokes at the fire, the flames came back to life. Maxie wanted to feel like she had come back to life, yet she had felt like she had months ago when she left Port Charles. Something was missing in her life, and this time it wasn't her daughter.

Sitting in front of the fireplace, her mind began to drift to the first time she had met Nathan. He had shown up at her door to sublet her apartment just minutes before she was leaving Port Charles. At that moment in her doorway, she felt that spark before she remembered why she was leaving Port Charles. Her sorrow over losing Georgie was overtaken her heart and she had to disappear from everything that reminded her of what she had lost. She knew that she had wronged a lot of people in her life; but losing her daughter was too much for her. She did not understand why the judge had denied her access to her daughter not once, but twice.

"What have I done," she whispered covering her face with her hands. There was no way out of this now; she had married Levi saving him from being deported. He had helped her get out of the depression of losing Georgie; she owed him so much. She felt obligated to help him; yet her heart wasn't in marrying him. She had given her hand to him; yet her heart belonged somewhere back in Port Charles.

"Maxie, what are you doing out here," Levi asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see the Australian standing behind her in his boxers. Maxie quickly wiped the tears away from her face, getting up away from the fire.

"Sorry, Levi, I couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you," she questioned.

"No, sweetheart, you didn't. What is on your mind," he wondered yet knowing full well that it was the former roommate of theirs.

"Just wondering what is next on our adventure?"

"Well I thought a hike would be nice today and maybe swimming in the lake afterwards."

"Sounds nice," she responded before kissing him on the cheek. "We better get some sleep then."

Maxie led the way back to the bedroom holding Levi's hand. She needed to forget about Nathan and maybe she would begin to love Levi the way he deserved.

In Port Charles, Nathan and Dante were waiting at the tarmac of the Port Charles Ward Airport. Nathan could not stop tapping his feet waiting for the arrival of Mac and the man he had talked to on the phone.

"You need to calm down," Dante told Nathan. "You are going to wear a hole in the floor."

"I will once Mac gets here. Do you think it was Spinelli that is helping Mac," Nathan questioned. "How close were Maxie and this guy?"

"They got married…," Dante began, "well almost. They both decided at the last minute that they were not ready for marriage. They split up a few months later when she decided to marry a doctor."

"What? Maxie was married to a doctor. What happened?"

"He went to prison. It's a long story and we don't have the time," Dante stated watching the plane from New York City come to a stop.

A few minutes later, Nathan watched as Maxie's step-father walked towards them with a scrawny guy following Mac.

"Detective, did you locate Maxie," Mac asked coming up to the young Detective.

"The last cell tower Maxie's phone pinged at was thirty-seven miles northeast of Port Charles, near the town of Rockford," Nathan explained.

"How could you let Maxie get married to this guy," the scrawny guy asked.

"You know Maxie better than anyone, Spinelli, she has a mind of her own," Dante responded.

"From what I understand you are the one that moved across the country with her daughter," Nathan commented.

"This isn't the time, guys. We have to find Maxie now," Mac demanded walking away from the two men who were fighting for his step-daughter's heart.

"Mac is right. What did you find out about Levi," Dante wondered before catching up to the man that was once Dante's boss.

Nathan and Spinelli stood across from one another sizing the other up before Nathan shook his head. He couldn't understand what Maxie had seen in this skinny guy that carried a bag with him. This wasn't the type of man Nathan could see Maxie falling for. What was she thinking? Nathan shook his head side to side then ran to catch up to Mac and Dante. He wasn't going to give up on the girl he loved no matter if it meant going through Levi or this kid standing in front of him.

Ten minutes later the four men were in a black four-door police issued sedan with Dante driving north of Port Charles. Mac was in the front passenger seat with Nathan and Damien Spinelli in the back seat. Spinelli had his laptop open typing some information into it.

"From the looks of it, a ticket was purchased from New York City to Australia within seconds of Maxie purchasing her ticket. He had a seat a few rows behind her and stayed at the same hotel. Why Maxie didn't realize she was being followed is beyond me," Spinelli explained.

"She had other things on her mind, like you moving across the country with Georgie. When the judge told her that she couldn't see Georgie for another six months she was heartbroken," Nathan pointed out looking over at Spinelli. "You kept her daughter from her."

"That was never my intention. Against the judge's orders I made sure Maxie got to see Georgie before we left for Seattle. Maxie would be a great mother, and I hope one day she will have that chance."

"How can she do that with Georgie in Seattle," Mac interrupted turning around to look at Nathan.

"First we have to find Maxie before it's too late," Dante replied making a right turn on Oakes Drive heading east of Port Charles. "What else did you find out about this Levi character?"

"Levi Dunkelman is not his real name; his real name is Ryder James Collins," Spinelli stated pushing some keys on his laptop.

"We don't have much time to save her, if Levi is anything like his father, he will torture Maxie until she draws her last breath," Mac explained. "His father haunted Felicia for years and nearly killed her a few times. We had to go on the run for a few weeks after he had her committed."

"I won't let that happen," Nathan proclaimed. "We will save her, if it's the last thing I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the feedback, it is so wonderful to hear how much all of you are loving my story of Maxie in peril. With work, an 8-year old starting school, a three-month old, and a wonderful husband, I am going to try and update this story at least once every two weeks.**

**Chapter Four**

Maxie curled up into a ball as she cried herself to sleep. She knew that what she had done wasn't right. She had done so many things wrong in her life, and yet this felt more wrong than most. She knew now she didn't love Levi, she didn't owe him her hand in marriage, yet how would she get out of this mess. Maxie should not have had sex with Levi, and that is all it was. There was no love between her and Levi and deep down in the pit of her stomach she knew he didn't love her either. All she had to do was wait for daylight and she could tell Levi the truth.

What was the truth? Did her true feelings have something to do with a tall, dark, and handsome Detective? Would Levi understand that this marriage had to be annulled and he would have to go back to Australia? She couldn't stay married to a man she didn't love. Closing her eyes, Maxie dreamt of better times with her life uncomplicated. Falling into a deep abyss she could only dream of her roommate that only tried to protect her and save her from another mistake. She dreamt of them handcuffed together again, yet it not being so innocent this time. She was dreaming of her and Detective Sexy Pants lips meeting just once and it leading into forbidden passion.

She could feel the sensation in the pit of her stomach and deep down in the nether regions of her body. Her body uncurled in her sleep and the sound of pleasure came off her lips. Maxie could not help but turn her body towards the warm body next to her in the cabin in the woods. Her leg wrapped around Levi thinking it was Nathan, and she began to kiss him.

Levi awoke as Maxie started to kiss him. He could not help but kiss his bride back. He was going to take full advantage of another round with Maxie in bed. He would do anything to keep Maxie satisfied until he got what he wanted.

He had to keep the façade going until he had Maxie where he wanted. He was seeking revenge on this poor girl who had everything she wanted, yet didn't deserve it. He deserved the money, the jewels, the father, and the family she had. No, she would pay for what her family had done to his. Yes, Maxie Jones and her family would pay.

He knew she didn't love him, yet he had taken full advantage of the situation. She was hurting when he pulled her into his web, and he took full advantage of it. He had used every trick he had learned from his grandmother and father to get what he wanted. Now suddenly the two of them were married and he was almost through with her.

He would keep the disquise as Levi Dunkelman intact until the last minute. He knew she was infatuated with Detective Nathan West, and when he was through with Maxie, the detective would be next. He wanted revenge on Maxie and her family, and the detective was part of her family these days. Yes, the detective would be finished just like Maxie.

He made sure to keep very silent as the two of them had sex, he knew that Maxie was dreaming of the detective during these moments. She was dreaming of Nathan and all of them would pay. Revenge would be so sweet.

Levi got up from the bed when it was over and Maxie turned over curling into a ball. He went over to his wallet on the dresser pulling out the picture of the two young boys with their arms around each other's shoulders. One man was Levi's father, and the other was his Uncle Kevin, his father's twin brother. Levi would make sure his uncle also paid for the mistakes he made against his father; but first it would be the Jones' family. Levi would seek revenge on the family that killed his father - Ryan Chamberlain.

Forty miles away the four men were in the sedan heading towards the cabin.

"I was able to locate Maxie's phone by breaking into the GPS system," Spinelli announced. "She should be about two miles ahead of us."

"I did not hear you say you broke into the GPS system," Dante replied. "Remember Spinelli you are with two officers of the Port Charles Police Department."

"This is for Maximista, I don't care what I have to break into," Spinelli commented looking over to the detective next to him. "I would do anything for her."

"I'm the one that asked Mac for help," Nathan stated. "Also remember who left Port Charles with Georgie!"

"I will regret separting Maxie from her daughter for the rest of my life, but what else was I supposed to do," Spinelli explained closing his laptop. "Ellie was moving across the country. It was either stay in Port Charles and leave Ellie or start over in Seattle."

"This isn't the time, guys. We are coming up on where she should be," Mac stated. He looked out the front passenger window trying to find some sign of Maxie. Finding her out in the woods was a needle in a haystack, Mac figured. She was the only daughter he had left from even though he was only her step-dad. His relationship with Maxie was strained at times, but he always loved her and fought for her well-being. He was tough on her when she was growing up because he loved her. He knew how hard Robin had it after losing her first-love, and he only knew one way to raise the girls and it was tough love. It is how he was raised with his brother, Robert.

"Where is she," Mac asked.

"Dante, stop the car," Spinelli ordered. "She should be right here."

Dante stopped the car and the men got out of the car and went to the truck of the car each of them grabbing flashlights.. Nathan started walking into the woods and within a couple of minutes he gasped realizing that they had been duped.

"We are going to have a hard time finding her guys," Nathan announced bending over and grabbing something off the ground.

The other three men went over to Nathan noticing the cellphone in his hand.

"Dunkelman must have thrown the phone out the window when Maxie wasn't looking," Dante stated.

"Where are you, Maxie," Nathan asked looking out into the woods. "Once I get you in my arms, I'm never going to let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry Chapter Four was not as long as the others. I am hoping that this chapter is a bit longer. The good news is my hours at the office are now almost non-existent so I can write more. I don't have to read the recaps of the show from the Facebook groups I belong too. I can now watch the show unlike missing the entire kidnapping storyline except for an episode every couple of weeks. One more thing, I am in the process of starting another Naxie story that should be posted within the next couple of days.

So on with the story of Maxie finding out that her husband is not who she thought he was and two Detectives, one computer genius, and Uncle Mac trying to find her .**

Chapter Five

Maxie stepped into the hot water of the old-fashioned tub trying to get clean after a night of nightmares and dreams of lust for a man she was not with. Sitting down in the tub she felt the pressure of the last few days rinse off of her body. The hot water felt so good around her body that she leaned her head back closing her eyes. When she did this all she could see was Nathan's face. She could see him surrounded by nature the sun rising behind him. The trees slightly swaying from the wind, the deer running across the tall grass, and the rabbits jumping across the tree stumps. Yes, Nathan was so close yet so far away. She could see him standing there among natures beauty shouting her name. He was looking for her. He had come to save her.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and stood up from the tub splashing water all over the floor. He had come to save her. He had come for her like she knew he would. Maxie grabbed the towel on the rod wrapping it around her wet naked body. She shivered for a moment from the cold, yet her body felt the rush of Nathan's presence. She had to call him, she had to get to him. Maxie opened the bathroom door to an empty living area once again. Levi was gone when she had woke up twenty minutes earlier, so she thought a bath would calm her. Now her nerves were back, the tension through her shoulders weighed upon her, but she couldn't worry about Levi. She had to find Nathan.

She went to the bedroom throwing on the first few things she had found in her bag. The yellow sundress was simple and very pretty on a nice summer day laying out in the sun, but none of that mattered now. She dug through her bag throwing clothes on the bed and the floor trying to find her cell phone. She knew she had bought it, but when she could not find it in her bag she went to the living area finding her purse digging through that. Once again no cell phone. It didn't make sense to Maxie. She would not leave her cell phone. She had made sure she had it with her when she left Port Charles just in case of an emergency with her parents, Lulu, Georgie, and even with Nathan. Even when she didn't think about him; Nathan was on her mind. Yes, she worried about him being a police officer and getting hurt even when she was mad at him. She had kicked him out of her apartment just weeks ago; Maxie was so intent on marrying Levi; yet subconsciously her mind was on Detective Nathan West.

Now her bag was empty and so was her purse, and still no cell phone. She grabbed the car keys off of the counter to check if she had left her cell phone in the vehicle. She got inside of the car from the front passenger door and looked in the center counsel and still no cell phone.

"Where did I put it," Maxie asked herself. "Nathan, where are you?"

Maxie looked in the back seat looking under her jacket and a blanket she had thrown in there the other day. Still there was no cell phone. She got out of the car shutting the door then walking around to the drivers' side door. She noticed a small gas station last night a few miles before reaching the cabin. Maxie figured if she couldn't find her cell phone, maybe the gas station had a phone she could use. The first time she turned the ignition over, nothing occured, and it wasn't until turning it over a few more times did her heart begin to sink. She was stuck out in the middle of nowhere with a man she didn't love, no cell phone, and no one that knew where they were. She put her head on the steering wheel sighing.

"Maxie, what are you doing," Levi stated standing in front of the car holding onto a gray bucket in his left hand.

"I woke up craving some coffee and there isn't any in the cabin; so I thought I would drive down to the gas station we passed last night. But something is wrong with the car."

"I have breakfast for us; don't worry about the coffee," Levi responded holding up the bucket. "You can do without the coffee this morning."

"No, I really needed the coffee," Maxie demanded popping the hood. "Let me open the hood and see what is wrong."

"NO," Levi shouted. "Just go inside, now."

Maxie looked over at him in shock at him raising his voice at her. What was wrong with driving down the back wooded dirt roads by herself? What was Levi hiding?

Maxie had to leave; she had to find Nathan. She had to get a message to Nathan that she was in danger.

"All I meant was you don't know what could be wrong. I can check it out, if you don't go inside and get more clothes on you could catch a cold."

"I am fine, Levi. I can handle looking under the hood; Mac did teach me a few things about cars even if I looked like I wasn't paying attention at the time. I will be fine and I won't get lost. I can pinpoint where we are from a map," Maxie told Levi knowing that she needed Nathan more than anything. "Please, Levi."

"Maxie, you will be fine here," he demanded slamming the door before grabbing her arm pulling her towards the cabin.

She had lost this battle, but she would not lose the war. If she needed to she would walk through the woods to find someone to help her. All she needed to do was get a message to Nathan and she would be saved.

"Save me, Nathan," she whispered as she plobbed down on the sofa while Levi began cooking something with the fish he had caught.

Thirty-three miles away Nathan stood on the cliff overlooking the deep forrest. He closed his eyes and could see flashes of Maxie in a yellow sundress calling for him. She needed him as much as he needed her. They had this connection from the moment they meant. It was not the best of times when they had first laid eyes upon each other; she was hurting from losing her daughter; yet something sparked at the moment she opened the door. He had never had that spark with anyone before; sure there had been women in his life before; he wasn't a prude by no means; but it was different with Maxie.

"We need to go east," Nathan ordered.

"What are you talking about," Spinelli replied looking at the detective.

Nathan turned around from the cliff and looked at the other three men. Nathan remembered the vision of Maxie standing in front of the cabin. He could see her last night in the passenger seat next to Levi watching the swaying trees and remembering the turns towards the cabin. He knew where she was, he could see her being dragged back into the cabin by Levi. He knew she was in trouble and that she needed him.

"We need to go east about twenty miles then take a left onto a dirt road; then drive about six miles making another left. We should only be a few miles away from her by then," Nathan ordered walking towards the sedan. He turned around to see the three men standing there bewildered by him. "Are we going to go save my girl, or just stand there?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry this has taken me so long. I could say I was too busy, but that is not an excuse when it comes to Nathan and Maxie. Thank you again for all of the feedback, it has been greatly appreciated. This was going to be the end of the story, but I will decided I had to post what I have; so one more chapter is needed. And I will be writing more stories as the love story of Naxie appears on our screen. I already have a few stories running through my mind including more to All I Need. So thank you once again for all of the feedback to Save Me.**

**Chapter Six**

Maxie could not stand it anymore. She had been sitting on the sofa for ten minutes now. The smell of the fish Levi was cooking was making her nauseous. She felt restless, angry, and nervous at the same time. She stood up and paced a few times in front of the sofa with her mind racing on what she could do. She could make a run for the door, but where would she go with the car not working. Maxie couldn't run through the woods in a sundress and sandals. Levi had not hurt her physically, and she wasn't sure if he even could. She was the child of one of the most popular couples in Port Charles that lived for adventures; her father worked for the WSB and her mother had accompanied him on plenty of adventures. Her step-father had been commissioner for the Port Charles Police Department for over a decade. Over the years, she had even been on a few adventures of her own and she could hold her own; although she did not like to fight. No, Maxie Jones was a lover not a fighter.

She stopped pacing looking over to the bedroom. Maxie began to form an idea about how she could get to Nathan. There had to be another cabin within a mile or two. She would change into something more efficient for tracking through the woods and some comfortable shoes; then she would be off to search for Nathan. Nathan! She knew he was going to save her; but she just had to get closer.

Maxie darted to the bedroom while Levi continued cooking. His eyes followed her while he cut up a tomato with the large sharp cleaver. He was trying to intimate her with this knifing skills yet all he did was look like an idiot when he cut his forefinger slightly. He went to the kitchen sink, grabbed a towel, and soaked the finger under the water.

Maxie walked into the bedroom and went to her bag on the bed she shared with Levi. As she grabbed some blue jeans; a white t-shirt of hers fell onto the ground. As she picked up the shirt she noticed a picture on the floor half-way under the bed. Maxie picked up the small picture of the two young twin boys; she shook her head trying to see a resemblance of someone she knew. Flipping the picture over; she instantly dropped the picture remembering the kidnapping when she was younger; the trouble one of them had caused her family. The boys had grown up to be doctors; one a pediatrician and the other a psychiatrist and both had caused some issues in her family. No, it couldn't be, Maxie thought. Levi couldn't be the son of one of them; the evil one that had an obsession on her mother. She closed the bedroom door leaned against it for a second and figured she only had seconds before Levi would know something was wrong. She looked around the room trying to find something to slow Levi down. Carrying a chair from the corner of the room over to the door; she jimmied it against the door and locked it. Then she went to the window, opened it and climbed out the window. She could only go so far before he found her; and she was in too much of a hurry to change her clothes. So she was off on this cool day in a yellow sundress and sandals which would not get her very far in this environment.

"Maxie, the food is ready," Levi shouted as she heard as she rushed behind the cabin. She made a run for the trees staying parallel to the driveway. She wanted to make sure she could see the driveway from her point of view yet out of sight to the naked eye.

Maxie heard Levi scream and the sound of a loud crash and she started running faster. She had to get as far away from Levi and the cabin as she could. She made a run for the road hoping someone would drive bye and save her.

Nathan sat in the front passenger seat; he needed to be close as possible. If he was just a couple of miles off; it could cost Maxie her life.

"Just another mile," Nathan said with his hands on the dashboard leaning forward. He hoped he would be in time for her. He closed his eyes trying to capture her once again. He needed to find her; he knew it was getting closer. "Stop here."

"It hasn't been a mile," Dante announced.

"Just stop," Nathan shouted opening the door jumping out before the car came to a complete stop.

Something was wrong – very wrong. Nathan started running into the woods; the strong feeling inside told him that Maxie was in trouble and needed him more than anything. The three other men ran after Nathan not knowing where or what he was running after. They had to trust Nathan knew what he was doing, and Spinelli was not happy about it.

"Why should we trust that he knows where he is going," Spinelli asked grabbing Dante's arm stopping him from going any further.

"He hasn't been wrong, yet," Dante informed him. "He knew that Levi was trouble from the moment he met him. He asked Mac for help; it wasn't Maxie; it wasn't me; it was all Nathan."

"She shouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't have let her get this far with this guy."

"You left her, Spinelli. You chose Ellie and Portland; you can't have Ellie and Maxie. She started her life over; she found someone that wants to be here for her; that wants her. You can't play with her feelings again."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. When you broke up with Ellie the first time; you and Maxie had that night together that in a way gave us Rocco. I can't thank you enough, but you played with Maxie's heart that night," Dante explained. "You can't do it again."

"I didn't mean to play with her heart. I thought it was over with Ellie and I was depressed about it; which led to Maxie," Spinelli stated, "I was heartbroken and I ran to Maxie, I see how that could be misleading. I never wanted to hurt Maxamista, I will always feel connected to her and not because of Georgie."

"After we find her; you have to let her go. Nathan is a good man; who has fallen hard for her. Don't mess it up for them," Dante told Spinelli before walking away.

Spinelli stood there for a moment pondering Dante's words. He knew that he had made a mistake that night with Maxie; but it gave them Georgie. It was one reason he could never hurt Maxie – Georgie. Their daughter was the biggest accomplish and discovery in his life. Nothing he ever did on the computer; hacking a company's information or finding someone in the world that did not want to be found; it was nothing compared to his daughter. The love he has for his daughter does not compare to anything had ever felt before.

"Come on, Spinelli," Dante shouted.

"I'm coming," he replied forgetting about the problems in the past and dealing with saving his ex's life.

"We have to hurry," Nathan shouted.

As Maxie was rushing through the woods; she heard the shouting of her name. She stopped for a second and realized she had turned around and was now headed towards the lake. As she turned her head she felt the sting of the gunshot pass her.

"Maxie, "Levi yelled. "You have nowhere to go."

Maxie limped towards the beach falling over the rocks and wood stumps from the gunshot in her leg. She couldn't go any faster, but she had to get away from the monster.


	7. Chapter 7

** Once again I am sorry this has taken so long to update and thank you for sticking with me. Thank you for all of the feedback on my first Naxie story. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Seven**

Maxie knew he was getting closer. Nathan wouldn't make it to her in time. She wanted to yell for him, but knew it would be the monster even closer. She could feel that Nathan was near just not close enough. Her leg was throbbing from the pain and the blood wouldn't stop. Limping closer to the water was her only option since climbing over broken stumps and falling tree limbs was making it hurt even more.

She heard her name being yelled farther away than she liked. It sounded like Mac and Dante, but where was her Nathan. Then she felt the other bullet fly past her head coming so close to her ear. She wasn't going to get away; she would never be able to see her Georgie again. She began to lose hope.

Tripping over another stump she tried to get up again but her leg gave out. Maxie began to crawl away from the monster knowing he was too close. She wasn't going to get away this time. She would be meeting her maker and seeing her sister soon.

"No," Maxie screamed. "Nathan, HELP!"

Nathan heard his love yelling for help. He could see the water from where he was running; he was getting closer. He could feel the despair and need for life – her life. He began to run faster towards the water. He needed to be careful and not scare Levi.

While Mac and Dante were yelling for Maxie; he wanted to be quiet as much as possible. He wanted to make Levi pay with his life and not expect what was coming to him.

Levi was closing in on Maxie. He watched her fall over the stump and began to crawl away. No, he wasn't going to kill her; not yet that is. He wanted one more thing from her. Levi remembered the stories of his father; the torture that he put upon his victims. He wanted to be remembered in the town of Port Charles just as his father was. Yes, he would seek his revenge but also be known as ruthless as he was.

Only ten feet away he watched the terror in his victim's eyes. He could see the tears and agony. Yes, he was doing his job so well.

"You have nowhere to go, Maxie," Levi told her as he stepped closer.

She turned to Levi, the man she thought she had loved. The man who deceived her would be the man who killed her.

"Why," she cried. "I was only a child when Ryan stalked my mother. It wasn't my fault."

"A life for a life, my dear," he replied. "My father only wanted was love from a good woman – your mother. He tried to make her see that he wasn't a bad man. She couldn't see that; so she tortured him."

He stood above her now; seeing the fear across his face. He would make her pay for the mistakes of her mother. He would have her right here; take her body, soul, and life in one final swoop. He leaned over her as she began to fight him wiggling around trying to do anything to get away.

"NO," she screamed. "You can't have me."

"You already gave it to me so many times; what does one more time matter. You were such an easy target, an easy lay as they would say. My father wanted the same thing for your mother," he explained pulling her dress up then undoing his pants.

"Nathan," she shouted.

"It's too late, he's dead. I killed him before I left Port Charles," Levi whispered to her grabbing her wrists and putting them above her head. "Your hero won't be coming for you."

The face across Maxie's face was that of sorrow and horror. Shaking her head back and forth she couldn't believe him. No! She felt Nathan close to her. He was going to save her. He had to save her.

She spit in Levi's face and he slammed her hands down again.

"Be nice and quiet and this will be over quick," Levi taking one hand off her wrist and ripping her panties off.

"HELP," she screamed loudly as he took her wrist again slamming it down. She wiggled more trying to stop him from entering her.

As he got closer to her she closed her eyes feeling him so close to her; she heard the shot. Opening her eyes she saw the look of shock across Levi's face. Suddenly the blood began to appear from his chest and another shot rang out. This time the blood appeared on his neck and he slumped forward towards her. She moved quickly so Levi wouldn't fall on top of her. The tears began to fall intensely wiggling away from the body.

"Maxie," the voice screamed from beyond the falling body.

She recognized the voice, but it couldn't be. He wouldn't come for her. He didn't love her anymore. He had his own life out of Port Charles with his new love. He was the last person she would think would save her.

"Spinelli," she mumbled pushing the dead weight off of her. As she sat up she caught his eye instantly- it was the one man she had loved. She couldn't believe it. As she tried to stand up she noticed the other men come out of the woods – Mac and Dante. She looked around for the other man – the one she felt so close to her.

"Are you okay," Spinelli asked walking towards the woman he was once going to marry.

Maxie stood up with the help from Mac; leaning against her step-father. She kept looking around behind the three men who had helped save her.

"I'm good now that this monster is dead," she stated. "Who shot him?"

"I did," the man stepping out of the woods commented.

She leaned off of Mac smiling as her eyes connected to her savior – the tall dark haired handsome man. She began to limp towards him- passing Spinelli away as he tried to reach for her. It didn't matter that her leg was still bleeding; the pain disappeared as she got closer to her hero. Her hero walked closer to her and when they were only a couple of feet away she fell into his arms. He held onto as tight as he could then pulled his head back for a moment looking into her eyes. He swiped a piece of her blond hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"I love you, Maxie," he said before he kissed her.

The kiss lasted mere seconds until they separated and looked into each other's eyes once again. She couldn't believe it and she couldn't wait another moment.

"I love you, too, Nathan" she whispered before kissing him passionately in front of the other men.

Moments later she was sitting down on a wooden stump with a tourniquet around her thigh as Dante and Mac talked to the State Police. Spinelli stood aside on his cell phone likely talking to Ellie, Maxie thought. Nathan sat down next to Maxie taking her hand in his. She leaned her head over on his shoulder.

"You saved me" Maxie stated as she watched the crowd of people around the dead body.

"I felt you close, you needed me," Nathan explained. "I could see the danger you were in. As I got closer to you I could feel you even more."

"I knew you would save me," she responded. "He told me that he had killed you, but my heart told me it wasn't true. I could see you coming for me. I have never felt that before. It scares me and excites me at the same time."

"As long as we are together, we can get through anything."

"You saved me from myself," she said again before kissing him again. He would always save her just as she would save him. Their future was bright as long as they were together, standing by each other, leaning on each other hand in hand.

The End

**I hope all of you have a very Merry Christmas and enjoyed my very first Naxie fanfiction. Thank you again for all of the feedback.**


End file.
